A subsea equipment, such as an oil bore equipment, requires electrical energy and also an arrangement for controlling and/or monitoring of one or more subsea sensors and/or subsea actuators that are comprised within the subsea equipment. In particular, it may be required to receive measurement data from one or more subsea sensors, to collect the measurement data, to process these measurement data and forward the measurement data to a top side equipment located above the surface of the sea. Further, it may be required to communicate the raw measurement data and/or the processed measurement data to one or more actuators, such as pumps located at the bottom of the sea or to provide at least control data to the one or more actuators, wherein the control data may depend on the received and/or processed measurement data.
Conventionally, the measurement data may be guided or sent from the one or more sensors located at the bottom of the sea to the topside equipment where they may be processed. After processing the measurement data at the topside equipment the topside equipment may further derive control data for controlling an actuator at the bottom of the sea, wherein the control data may depend on the received measurement data. Subsequently the control data may be transmitted from the topside equipment to the actuator at the bottom of the sea.
It has been observed that the conventional method and arrangement for controlling and/or monitoring a subsea device may be inefficient in particular regarding communication overhead.
There may be a need for an arrangement and for a method for controlling and/or monitoring a subsea device, wherein the arrangement and method is simplified compared to a conventional arrangement or method and wherein less communication overhead is required. Further, there may be a need for an arrangement and a method for controlling and/or monitoring a subsea device, wherein less equipment is required, thus saving costs.